Winter Break
by rupertsbabe
Summary: The gang goes on Winter Break, but this time, Logan invites them all over to his mansion. Dana comes back the night before and secrets are spilled. Deadly secrets that can't be contained anymore. Because what happens in France doesn't always stay in Franc
1. Chapter 1

Winter Break

Logan sat on his bed in his Dorm at PCA. It was the day before Christmas break started and Logan had invited everyone over to him mansion for the break. But that wasn't the meaning of the smile on his face. Nope, today, Dana was coming back from France. He would finally see her again! And, not only that, but she had agreed to join the others at his mansion.

"Logan! Come on! The bus will be here soon!" called Nicole excitedly.

Logan jumped up and sprayed on a bit of his most expensive cologne and did a quick mirror check.

After his looks were to his utmost satisfaction, he went down the stairs and out the door. He met the others at the parking lot that they were supposed to be meeting Dana at. Zoey and Nicole had a big sign and Michael and Chase were helping them hold it up. It was truly pathetic that they did that.

Finally the bus pulled up. Eight people got off and he counted them off Logan Reese style: ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, not terrible, ah! and finally, drop dead gorgeous.

Dana stepped off the bus her bags in her hand, her curls falling gently across her gorgeous face and her tall lean curvy figure obscured by her black clothing.

Her hair was the same color as always, a rich brown with golden-y highlights in it.

She walked over to them smiling and gave the four losers a group hug. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she smiled at Logan and came over to hug him tightly.

He wrapped muscled arms around her slim waist and he hugged her back. She came up to his chest, thanks to the three inches gained over the summer on his part, and they looked the perfect couple.

"I've missed you Logan. Can't wait till tomorrow." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers to the very tips of his toes.

They all spent the rest of the night catching up, and had special permission from the dean to sleep outdoors that night.

There were three blankets strewn out on the grass, and Zoey and Chase plopped down on one, covering up with a big comforter.

Logan rolled his eyes. Zoey and Chase had been dating for almost a month, and Michael and Nicole had been dating longer.

Logan looked over and just as he had expected, he saw Michael and Nicole curled up on the other blanket.

Logan looked at Dana and she looked at him, and they smiled awkwardly at each other.

Logan sat on the last blanket and motioned her over. She brought with her a huge black comforter, and they lay on the ground staring up at the stars.

"I have missed PCA for a long time." Said Dana.

"PCA has missed you two." Logan replied.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" Dana asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you invite us all over to your mansion? I thought you hated all of us."

"I don't hate you! That's just how I am. And to answer your question, my father told me that he would be home for Christmas so I could invite friends over."

"So you do think of us as your friends?"

"Of course."

"Why did you write to me when I was in France?" asked Dana quietly.

"So you did get them then? Why didn't you write back?"

"I did! I just…here." She said digging into her backpack and pulling out three envelopes.

She handed them to him and Logan began to read the letters inside.

Logan read the very last one over and over.

"Dear Logan,

I really don't know how much longer I can stand this ungodly place. I think I might just end it now. Everything. I'm talking about suicide Logan. I'm not going to send this, because if you cared enough to try and get me, you would feel guilty when you saw how horrible this place is. Logan, I don't know why you keep writing me, but it makes me feel wanted and right now your letters are all that keep me going. The others write, all the time in fact, but you write everyday and I get to count on reading them right after my 5th period. I hope you don't stop writing. I….oh hang on, it's one of your letters, you see how that timing is? Anyway, I'm back. Yes! I will so totally go with you! I'll call and tell you tomorrow of course because I would do it now, but you would hear the tears in my voice. Tomorrow morning I think I'll do it. Before I have to remember how horrid this place is. I'll see you soon Logan.

Forever,

Dana Cruz

The letter almost brought tears in his eyes. He looked at Dana and saw that she was actually crying.

He grabbed her arm lightly and gently tugged. She fell onto his chest and cried. A rage of fury came upon him as he thought about the people who hurt Dana. He was hugging her closer and before long she was fast asleep, her eye make-up on his brand new white tee-shirt.

He also fell asleep soon, and when he woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Dana, and he smiled. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled the comforter up more.

After an hour he woke up again to his cell phone beeping. He woke up Dana and the others and they ran quickly to his limo that was waiting for them, their bags already packed into the trunk.

"Thank you Logan." Dana whispered before climbing in after her friends and Logan shook his head, confused about what to do about Dana, but Happy that she trusted him.

He climbed in after her and sat in the back right next to her the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Break Chapter Two

"Logan, what's on your shirt man?" asked Michael. Logan looked down at his shirt and groaned. He had forgotten that Dana had cried on him last night.

"It's nothing honestly." He replied. Dana looked over at him and mouthed "I'm sorry." Logan was quiet the rest of the short ride to his mansion.

"Wow, you _live_ here?" asked Zoey in amazement.

"Sure do!" Logan said happily. The mansion was about as big as PCA.

"Come on I'll show you guys to your rooms." Said Logan.

Each of the girls had a different room, but they were all connected through bathrooms. Dana's room and Logan's room had ended up being connected as well.

"Come on Dana let's go unpack!" said Nicole, grabbing Dana's wrist. Logan watched as Dana winced in pain.

"Actually Nicole, I wanted to talk to Dana for a while, okay?" asked Logan.

"Sure, see you later Dana." Replied Nicole as she and Zoey went off to their rooms, and Chase and Michael went in the other direction.

"What did you want to talk about Logan?" asked Dana.

"Hang on, let's go into my room first, I need to change my shirt.

Dana followed him in, expecting him to change his shirt quickly, but when Dana looked over at him, he was bare chested, and searching through his chest of drawers looking for a shirt.

"Ah! Found one!" he cried, pulling a sleeveless shirt on over his head, and grabbing Dana gently by the arm, he led her over to the bed.

"Dana, let me see your wrists." He said. Dana's eyes got wide.

"W-what?" she asked nervously.

Logan gently grabbed her wrists and pulled up her sleeves. Just as he had expected, there were little faded cuts along her wrists. Logan felt his chest ache horribly.

How could she do that?

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked, his eyes piercing her soul.

"About four years." She muttered.

"What?" he cried.

"I stopped for a while when I was at PCA, but, in France, I don't know. It was horrible." Dana said.

"Dana, why?" Logan said, his voice strained.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Logan hugged Dana and she cried again. Logan had always remembered Dana as a strong person. Yet here she was crying on his chest for the second time in two days. But Dana had been through hell.

Dana was asleep after a while. Logan smiled and picked her up, tucking her into his bed.

"I think I love you Dana Cruz, and it's scaring the crap out of me." Logan whispered, before kissing Dana's forehead gently and closing the door behind him as he walked out of the room.

After an hour, Logan went back to check on Dana. He walked into the room, and saw that she was still fast asleep. He woke her up, and told her it was time fore dinner.

"Thanks" Dana said, smiling.

Together they walked out of the room.

"Logan!" squealed a girls voice, and something short and blonde hopped into Logan's arms.

"Cassie! Hi! I didn't know you'd be here!" Logan said smiling.

"Yeah, my dad and your dad got together last week and your dad said that you would be home for the break so of course I wanted to see you!"

Logan smiled and blushed lightly. He looked over at Dana and saw her face. She looked pissed. Her eye's were narrow, and she was shaking her head a tiny bit.

Logan looked from Dana to his arms which were around Cassie's waist.

"Oh…no! No, no, no! Dana this is…" But it was too late. Dana was in her room and the doors, both of them were locked.

"Who's she Logan?" Cassie asked.

"Just the best thing in my life." Logan replied, banging his head against the door to his room.

Cassie apologized to Logan and walked away.

Logan went into his room and through the bathroom to the door that led to Dana's room.

"Dana! Dana don't do this! Dana open the door. Dana!" Logan said, banging on the door.

"Go away you jerk! I hate you!" Dana yelled.

"You don't mean that Dana." Logan said in a pleading voice, as if begging her to agree with him.

"Yes I do." Dana said, her voice sounding as if tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Logan sank to the floor, his back pressed against the door, his knees brought up to his chest, and his head in his arms on top of his knees.

Dana was in the exact same position on the other side of the door, crying, this time with nobody there to comfort her, and beginning to feel like she was back in France.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dana heard a knock on the door. "Go away Logan!" She screamed shrilly. "It's not Logan." Replied the voice of Chase.

"Who's with you?" Dana asked tearily. "Um…me?" Zoey said. "Fine. Just you two." Dana replied getting up and letting them in.

"Dana, honey, what's wrong?" asked Zoey, as she lightly touched her friends shoulder. "It's just…we were so close these past days, and he said such nice things, and I thought he was different…but he isn't. Still the same jerk he always was." Dana said crying.

Chase came over and hugged her, expecting her to push him away, but instead she held on to him as if clinging for life.

"Chase, why's he like this? You've known him longer." Dana cried.

"I don't know." He replied. Dana hugged him tighter and Zoey looked on feeling ten shades of sorry for her friend.

Dana quickly let go of Chase and smiled. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I'll just...take a nap then I'll go home tomorrow."

"No!" shouted Logan's voice from outside the door. "Go away!" Dana called. Logan finally burst through the door holding a bobby pin.

"Dana. We gotta talk. Just you and me." He said a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine." She said, upset that she would give into him so easily.

"Hang on." Chase said. "Logan, can I have a word?" He asked, his voice sounding upset.

"Fine." Logan said, following Chase outside.

"Listen, I don't know what happened. All I know is that Dana, who is supposed to be this strong girl, was just crying on me. And I did not like it. So I swear to God if you make her cry again, I WILL beat the shit out of you." Chase threatned. The look in his eyes made Logan believe him.

"I know." Logan mumbled ashamed. "Listen, we just gotta sort out some things."

"Okay." Chase said, motioning for Zoey to come with him to his room.

"Dana? Um…we have to talk." Logan said. "Yeah, you already said that." Dana said, looking out the window.

"Dana, why'd you freak out like that?" Logan asked, knowing the answer as he sat by her feet.

"I thought you had changed Logan. But you haven't. You're still a playboy jerk and I will NOT be one of twenty girls in ANY guys life. No matter how much I care about them." Dana said, glaring at Logan hard in the eye.

"Dana, me and Cassie, we're not like that. She's like…a little sister to me. But you." He said Fingering her hair as he stood up. "You're so much more than that."

"Logan…" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so easy to hate, but even easier to love?" Dana asked, closing her eyes.

Logan froze. Did she say what he thought she said?

"You...lo…love me?" Logan asked breathless.

Dana jumped back and looked frightened. "Um…uh…well…" she stuttered.

"You do don't you?" Logan exclaimed smiling.

"Logan. I did also mention that your easy to hate." She said frowning.

"Dana, I love you too. Don't leave tomorrow, you were gone long enough." He whispered in her ear as he pressed his lips to her forehead and walked swiftly downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana sighed in confusion as she watched Logan leave. She stood up, missing his aura, and glided over to her bags, deciding to change clothes.

Dana grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that was clingier than she was used to. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face and put on some make-up.

Finally, she walked out the door, ready for dinner with everyone. Ready to meet Logan's father.

As Dana walked into the huge dining room, it got quiet, and all eyes were on her. Then Logan stood up and walked over to her, clasping her hand and leading her to a chair by his.

All the time they ate, Logan never let go of her hand, and he didn't hide it. He placed their clasped hands on top of the table.

Dana smiled and decided she would just listen to the small conversations going on around her.

"So you're Dana huh?" said Cassie snobbily.

"Yeah…" Dana said quietly looking at her plate.

She played with her food pushing it around the plate with her fork.

Logan glared at Cassie for talking to Dana that way and he squeezed her hand. "Don't mind her…" Logan whispered.

Logan's father was looking at Dana, observing her. Dana looked across the table at Zoey and Chase who were eating silently and gazing at each other every other glance and Nicole and Michael sat across form each other and were playing footsie.

As soon as the first person got up to leave, (Cassie's dad) Dana jumped up and thanked Malcolm for the meal.

Logan looked at her oddly, but stood up and followed. "Dana?" he called, walking toward her room.

"I'm in here." She said, poking her head out of his room.

"Why are you in there?" he asked, going in and closing the door. "I like it better in here." She said. Logan laughed. "Okay."

Dana grinned and sat down on the floor by the bed. "Why do you always do that?" he asked, flopping on the bed and looking down at her.

"I like the floor." She said. "Well…come up here…" he said, pointing to the other half of the bed. Dana grinned and did as she was told.

"You know…I think I like it up here too." She said as she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair lightly. "Me too." He said.

Suddenly the door opened and Cassie walked in. She glared daggers at Dana. "You know, Logan honey, you should really tell her about us before you do anything with her…" Cassie said, pulling Logan off the bed and into a deep passionate kiss.

Logan was shocked. Dana was pissed. Cassie was pushing herself closer to Logan.

"Logan?" Dana whispered. Logan didn't hear her. There was a problem. He wanted to let go of Cassie and go wash out his mouth, but his body just would work. He had his arm around her and wasn't to happy about it.

Dana had a tear streaming down her face. This time she wouldn't let him lie his way out of it. Oh no…this time…she would be gone faster than he could blink.

She stormed into her room, packed up the clothes she had missed and zipped it up. She wrote a note to Zoey and the others, and even to Logan.

"Logan,

You know, I really believed you were different now. But you aren't. Still the same old Logan. But I can't stand to be one of twenty…I can't even stand to be one of two…Logan…I'll be at PCA this year, but DON'T talk to me. Because I will, and I mean this…I WILL give you a black eye and ensure you'll never have children…

Dana"

one week later

Dana was back in her room at PCA, along with everyone else. She sat at her laptop, waiting for the screen to pop up so she could check her mail.

Finally, the screen opened and she looked at the single piece she had and she sighed. It was from Logan…again. She had received a million e-mails from him over the week saying he was sorry.

She opened the mail and read.

"Dana,

I know you hate me…just…you have to know I'm sorry…listen to this song okay…..

Logan"

Dana opened the attached song and listened.

It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why

Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside

Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you

By the end, she had tears in her eyes. Did he mean it? Did he love her? Of course he didn't. But she loved him!

She ran down to his room and knocked on the door. As soon as he opened the door he said "What do you want?" then he saw Dana and his eyes widened.

Dana had tears streaming down her cheeks and she launched into his arms. "I'm sorry…so, so sorry!" she said, hugging him tightly.

Logan hugged her back. "I know. I'm sorry to…" Logan said, rubbing her back and pulling her in a little so he could close the door.

"I-I like your song…" Dana murmered. Logan smiled. "Thank-you. I meant it you know…I…I love you…" Logan said, looking in her eyes.


End file.
